


Lucas

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [27]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Badass, F/F, Fights, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Idk if this is good or notLet me know lmaoLove uuuuuu alllllComments and kudos appreciated :)





	Lucas

5… 

Rose leant her back against the warehouse material, crouching down. 

4… 

She loaded her gun. 

3… 

She looked in both directions, gesturing subtly. 

2… 

“Here we go.” She muttered. 

1… 

She pushed down the crate in front of her, firing perfectly at the suited men surrounding her, her associate firing too, although not as accurately. 

“You won’t win.” She heard a man say from behind her, hearing the click of his gun pointing at her head. 

The raven haired woman rolled her eyes as she reached back behind her, yanking the mans arm over her shoulder and twisting it painfully, taking the gun from his grasp and using her knee to strike him in between the legs, causing him to fall from the floor.

After a small smirk, Rose used the gun that was, only moments ago, pointed at her head, to shoot a bullet straight through his head. 

“I think I just did.” The criminal said, matter of factly, shrugging off the horrific image in front of her, essentially a massacre. 

“Sin Rostro, they have left the money, do we take it?” Manuel, her associate, asked, staring at the bag that was overflowing with a mass of dollars. 

“You can have it Manuel, treat your wife and kids to something, yeah?” Rose offered sincerely, bending down to the figure on the ground, rooting through his pockets and turning them inside out until she found what she needed, his ID. 

“Are you sure, boss? You did most of the fighting.” 

“You deserve it, go on, go home, just be careful.” Rose shoved the ID into her pocket and smiled at Manuel, who was nodding gratefully at her offer, picking up the bag of money and hiding it discreetly, pulling up his hood and walking out of the warehouse. 

The criminal stood and looked at her surroundings, sighing as she saw the crime scene from different angles. 

“Luke Kristos, why do I know your name?” She whispered to herself, looking at the man she had blown the brains out of. 

She thought a little harder before she slipped out of the building, pulling up her own hood and making her way down the road, merging in with the mass of party goers who were swarming in town. 

She dodged most of the drunks until she collided with a woman, causing her to drop her bag on the floor, her belongings falling out everywhere. 

“Shit, sorry.” Rose spoke, bending down to pick up all of the things that had fallen from the woman’s purse. 

She realised the brunette hadn’t spoken yet and she looked up to see if she could get a reaction. 

“Rose?” The voice spoke. 

For a moment, the woman couldn’t speak, she stayed near the ground where she was collecting up the belongings and simply stared. 

“Luisa,” she whispered as a tear fell from the brunette’s eye, stumbling backwards slightly as Rose stood up, “Luisa, are you drunk?” 

“Rose?” Luisa repeated, cupping her own face with her hands. 

“Look, Lu, I need to go, are you okay?” She steadied the woman before her. 

“No, no you can’t go Rose it’s been 3 years, are you back now or are you gonna leave without a word for another 3?” Her voice was laced with anger and sincerity. 

The broken look on the brunette’s face was enough to bring Rose to tears. The last person she wanted to leave behind when she completed her plan was Luisa, but she simply had no choice. She knew she couldn’t take her with her, she wouldn’t be safe. Leaving her at home with her family was her safest option. But now she stared at her with such grief and misunderstanding, she knew that she hadn’t been safe. She didn’t feel safe without Rose by her side. 

“Okay, is there anywhere we can talk?” Rose asked, wiping her own eyes. 

“Follow me. You can come back to my apartment.” Luisa nodded, changing her previous direction and fumbling through the bag that Rose had just handed her back, pulling out her car keys. 

“Luisa, wait,” the raven haired woman began, grabbing her by the arm, “This isn’t a good idea.” 

The brunette stared at Rose, a look of confusion waving over her face. 

“I mean it’s not safe to go to your apartment. I’ll take you somewhere okay? Just trust me.” She looked deep into the doctors eyes as if she were pleading for this. 

“What do you mean it’s not safe?” 

“Lu,” Luisa felt her body tingle at the nickname she hadn’t heard in so long, “I’ll explain everything, but I can’t do it here.” 

The brunette thought for a moment before sighing, taking Rose’s hand and dropping the car keys into them. 

“I’m still not completely sober, you’ll have to drive.” She explained. 

Rose glances up at Luisa before looking down again. 

“What?” The brunette muttered. 

“Nothing.” Rose lied. 

“You’re not in the right place to be judging my drinking habits when you disappeared for 3 years, Rose.” She spoke as though reading her mind. 

“You were doing so well, that’s all.” The criminal said softly, following Luisa to the car and slipping in. 

“Yeah well I’m bet you’re glad you didn’t see me mess up.” Her voice once again was laced with anger. 

“No,” Rose sighed, “I never wanted to leave.” 

“Then why did you?” Luisa’s voice was softer now. 

“I’ll explain soon, I promise.” She checked in the wind mirror to check they weren’t being followed before pulling off, turning onto a discreet road. 

“I’ve waited 3 years for an answer Rose. This all seems too normal.” She didn’t look at the woman beside her and instead kept her eyes gazing out of the window. 

“I know, I’m sorry. Just please, Luisa, wait a little longer.” Rose reached out and squeezed Luisa’s hand, expecting her to remove it but she didn’t react. 

She opened her mouth to speak again when Rose’s phone rang in her pocket. 

“Shit,” she muttered, “my phones in my pocket, can you just check who it is?” 

Luisa didn’t move for a moment before she slid her hand into Rose’s pocket, pulling out her phone and something dropped onto the floor after it. She leaned down to pick it up before staring at it for a moment. 

“It’s Manuel,” she paused again, “Why do you have LKs ID?” 

“You know him?” Rose asked, suddenly very aware of the conversation they were having and checking in the windmirror again. 

“Yeah he works at the Marbella.” 

Without warning Rose did a complete U-turn of the car, answering the phone and putting him on speaker. 

“What’s your address?” Rose asked Luisa, a sense of urgency in her voice. 

“32 park drive, why what’s wrong?” Luisa had begun to worry.

“Did you hear that, Manuel?” 

“Where am I cutting you off?” He asked, confusing Luisa insanely. 

“The end of Loiton road, then just get her home and stay there.” Rose instructed. 

“Is he still behind you?” Manuel asked, the sound of an engine faintly in the background. 

“I’ll throw him off, see you soon Manuel” the call ended as she drifted sharply around a corner. 

“What the fuck is going on?!” Luisa asked, sensibly. 

“Luisa, you need to listen to me, carefully, okay?” She drifted around another corner. 

Luisa nodded. 

“That black car behind us is following us, I need you to get out and into Manuel’s car, I’ll show you who it is when we get there. He’s going to take you home and I’ll get your car back to you as soon as I can. I’m sorry, Lu.” 

“Why, who is he?” Luisa asked. 

“Lucas.” 

“I don’t think I understand.” The doctor’s levels of confusion was off the scale. 

Rose paused for a moment before she realised what he had to say. 

“I’m Sin Rostro, and Lucas is a killer, he’s had somebody wearing his mask so that I’d be thrown off. Now I have to try and throw him off but I need you to be safe first.” 

Luisa’s extended silence worried Rose as she glanced in her direction. 

“I can’t leave you with a killer following you, Rose. Even if you are Sin Rostro.” Tears were brimming in her eyes now. 

“Luisa. I am a killer.” 

“You might be a dead killer if I leave you with him.” Luisa glaned into the wingmirror and watched the car following them and then disappear as Rose turned another corner, changing gear and picking up speed, drifting expertly around the roads. 

Ignoring her last comment, Rose spoke again. 

“Manuel is in front of us, that’s the car you need to get into. He will keep you safe.” 

“Rose, I’m not leaving you.” 

“Luisa, don’t do this right now.” Another corner. 

“Do what?! Try and keep you safe?!” She exclaimed. 

“No, being stubborn.” Speeding up. 

“I’m not being stubborn, I’m worried.” 

“Why are you worried?” 

“Are you insane?!” Luisa began, “you just told me there is a killer following you.” 

“All in a days work.” Rose joked, turning another corner as Luisa watched Manuel come to a halt. 

“Rose.” Luisa said sternly, not appreciating her humour. 

Rose looked at the woman next to her, who was already staying back at the criminal. 

“Luisa, you need to go.” 

“Will I ever see you again?” Her voice was soft. 

“As soon as I’m done I’ll come and get you.” 

“Promise?” 

“On my heart.” Rose replied. 

“How good of a killer are you?” Luisa asked. 

“The best, now go.” 

Manuel got out of his car, standing by the door and holding it open for Luisa. 

Luisa leaned forward, planting a kiss on Rose’s lips before sliding out of the car and into Manuel’s, watching Rose speed off around the corner as Manuel started to go in a different direction. 

“Rose will be okay.” Manuel assured her. 

When Luisa didn’t reply Manuel handed her a photo. 

“She keeps this in her wallet.” 

Luisa glanced down at the picture of her and Rose with burning red hair together at a convention and smiled slightly. 

“Manuel,” Luisa whispered, “could Lucas kill Rose?” 

“Nobody can kill Sin Rostro.” Manuel smiled gently, pulling into the drive of her house. 

***** 

They had been in the house for an hour now and there had still been no word from Rose, even Manuel started to get agitated. 

Both of them had gone quiet over the past 30 minutes, they didn’t know what else to say. Luisa sat on the window sill, staring into the carpark, waiting for Rose to come back, and Manuel had turned on the tv, staring at a screen that meant nothing to him. 

Just then, the door opened. 

“I’ll buy you a new car, I promise.” 

Luisa’s eyes shot to the door where Rose stood, running over to her and embracing her into a hug. 

Manuel joined them, forming a group hug. 

“We will need to leave soon, Boss.” Manuel said sadly. 

Rose simply nodded. 

“Take me.” 

Rose looked over at Luisa. 

“Lu, it’s not safe.” 

“They’ll never see me, they won’t know who I am, please Rose. I can’t live without you.” 

Rose thought deeply for a moment, even glancing over at Manuel as though she were mentally asking for a second opinion. 

“You kept her a secret for long enough, you can do it again.” Manuel shrugged. 

“Get your things, keep your head down and get ready for what’s coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this is good or not   
> Let me know lmao   
> Love uuuuuu alllll   
> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


End file.
